In general, a printer for use in printing a backing sheet-attached label and a liner-less label prints at a constant printing speed either when printing a backing sheet-attached label discharged from a roll of backing sheet-attached labels with an interlaid backing sheet or when printing a liner-less label discharged from a roll of liner-less labels with an interlaid adhesive surface.
In the roll of liner-less labels, the liner-less labels are wound in a roll shape with an adhesive surface on one side of the liner-less label. Therefore, as compared with the roll of backing sheet-attached labels in which the backing sheet-attached labels are wound in a roll shape with a backing sheet having no adhesiveness, more force is required in stripping the liner-less label from the roll of liner-less labels.
As described above, the printer of related art performs printing at a constant printing speed either when printing the backing sheet-attached label discharged from the roll of backing sheet-attached labels or when printing the liner-less labels discharged from the roll of liner-less labels. In this case, a problem is posed in that a motor load required for driving a roller grows higher when discharging the liner-less label from the roll of liner-less labels. Particularly, in a portable printer with a motor driven by electric power supplied from a battery, battery consumption becomes greater if the motor load grows higher. Thus, the portable printer cannot be used for a long period of time.